Camera
by GreifannyGS
Summary: [CH 3] Hidup terus saja berjalan di luar rencanya. Bahkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya./ "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Cheoneun Luhan imnida"-Luhan/"Sehun imnida"-Sehun/HunHan/BL
1. Chapter 1

Title : Camera (I Want to Meet With You) (Prolog)

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi –lebih tepatnya di adaptasi- dari salah satu series dari novel "Setiap Tempat Punya Cerita" yang berjudul "Tokyo `Falling`" karya Seryana Khairil. So, this story belonged to Seryana Khairil. Saya hanya sedikit mengubah kata-katanya, dan menggangti pemerannya. Jadi jika ada yang sudah pernah membacanya, Selamat membaca kembali dengan versi HunHan. Cast belonged to themselves and their family and GOD.

.

.

Presented by

Greifanny

.

.

.

Adaptasi dari

"Tokyo `Falling`"

.

.

_Rindu ini masih sama._

_Masih bercerita tentangmu._

_._

_._

_._

Seoul, Mei 2014

Luhan menurunkan camera 7D miliknya, sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil memotret pintu masuk festival Jepang tersebut. Pintu masuk tersebut berupa gapura besar, yang disekelilingnya telah dihiasi berbagai pernaki-pernik warna warni.

_Welcome to Korea-Japanese Cultural Festival 2013_

Nama festival tersebut tertulis di salah satu kain yang menggantung di salah satu pohon bambu yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah gapura besar tadi.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar.

Lagi-lagi setelah sekian lama, Luhan kembali merasakkannya.

Dadanya berdebar amat keras, sampai-sampai dirinya takut jika jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Saat mengetahui bahwa acara yang akan diliputnya merupakan acara kebudayaan Jepang. Dirinya begitu resah. Tak ada satupun kata yang mampu mewakili perasaannya kali ini. Peristiwa masa lalu yang sudah –ingin- dilupakannya, kini kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Seakan bermain dengan waktu, peristiwa menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan tersebut, terus bermunculan di benaknya.

Kenangan akan perjalanan di Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke area festival tersebut. Setelah melewati dua orang wanita dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang, Luhan berhasil memasuki tempat tersebut.

Pandanganya menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang tersaji saat ini. Taman yang berada di sekitar sungan Han, telah diubah menjadi seunik dan semeriah mungkin. Pernak-pernik berwarna-warni telah terpasang dimana-mana.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ini semua kembali mengingatkannya pada negara yang terkenal dengan sebutan negara Matahari Terbit tersebut

"Sehun"

Gumam Luhan pada angin lalu.

Nama itu. Mengingatkan Luhan akan semua yang pernah ia rasakan. Senang, Tawa, Sedih, Perih. Hingga akhirnya, semuanya lenyap begitu saja tak bersisa.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Ucap Luhan seperti berbisik.

Kalimat yang keluar bergitu saja, langsung menghilang di balik hiruk pikuk keramaian. Tanpa ada satupun yang tahu, ada harapan yang tersembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm new writer...

bagaimana?

jelek ya?

lanjut ga?

RnR yaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Camera (Love)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Shounen-Ai (Boys Love)

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi –lebih tepatnya di adaptasi- dari salah satu series dari novel "Setiap Tempat Punya Cerita" yang berjudul "Tokyo `Falling`" karya Seryana Khairil. So, this story belonged to Seryana Khairil. Saya hanya sedikit mengubah kata-katanya, dan menggangti pemerannya. Jadi jika ada yang sudah pernah membacanya, Selamat membaca kembali dengan versi HunHan. Cast belonged to themselves and their family and GOD.

.

.

Presented by

Greifanny

.

.

.

Adaptasi dari

"Tokyo `Falling`"

.

.

_Orang bilang cinta itu…_

_Sederhana_

_._

_._

_._

_Tokyo, Oktober 2013_

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan dari Seoul, Sehun akhirnya sampai di Jepang. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya tersebut mendarat di bandara Haneda, salah satu bandara Internasional terbesar.

"Ne Hyung.. aku baru saja tiba di bandara." Sehun tampak berbicara dengan seseorang melalui teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan bahwa dirinya berada di tengah keramaian.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju _arrival gate_, sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun, salah satu atasannya di _BlackPearl_, majalah dimana Sehun bekerja.

"Ne Hyung, arraseo.. aku tutup teleponnya" Sehun pun mengakhiri percakapan via telepon tersebut, setelah dia tiba di Lobi. Sehun memasukkan Handphonenya tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Kini ia benar-benar memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu banyak orang tengah berlalulalang kesana-kemari tepat di depan Sehun..

Sehun kembali mengingat Kyungsoo. Begitu Sehun tiba di Tokyo, pasti selalu aka nada Kyungsoo yang menjemputnya.

Lelaki manis tersebut biasanya akan langsung meloncat kegirangan begitu melihat Sehun telah tiba. Dan Sehun akan langsung mendekat untuk memeluk namja manis tersebut.

Sangat sulit bagi Sehun untuk menjalin hubungan jarak jauh seperti itu bersama Kyungsoo. Untuk itu, setiap kali Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo, dia merasa tidak ingin sekali-kali melepaskan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sehun ingin seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo selamanya.

Namun, seperti ada kalimat yang pernah berbunyi, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Begitu pula dengan hubungan keduanya. Sehun merasa seperti ia baru saja mendapatkan pukulan yang sangat keras. Dirinya tak percaya,bahwa Kyungsoo meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan tersebut

Kini ia berada di tengah keramaian bandara, membuatnya merasa terasingkan.

Derap langkah kaki, papan pengumuman keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat, percakapan orang-orang yang bercampur dengan suara pemberitahuan tentang penerbangan, semuanya membuat Sehun semakin merasa dirinya sendiri.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Membawanya menuju ke Stasiun Hamamatsucho. Dia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan kirinya.

'Masih sempat' pikir Sehun.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket, dirinya menunggu kedatangan kereta berikutnya bersama dengan penumpang lainnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Yamamote Line –nama kereta yang ditumpangi Sehun- pun tiba. Semua penumpang yang menunggu termasuhk Sehun, segera memasuki kereta tersebut.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, matanya mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman untuk diduduki. Keadaan kereta memang masih kosong, untuk itu Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah.

Kereta yang ditumpangi Sehun akhirnya mulai bergerak, mennggalkan Stasiun Hamamatsucho.

Sehun mengamati pemandangan diluar kereta. Pemandangan kota Tokyo, kembali membuatnya teringat pada sosok mantan kekasihnya tersebut, Kyungsoo.

_"Mian Hun-ah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"_

Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa denyut sakit akibat kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut.

Baginya, diantara dia dan Kyungsoo, belum benar-benar selesai. Untuk itu, ia ada disini untuk meyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"calm down Luhan, Hufft" Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Sedari tadi Luhan masih saja memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin di dalam kamar hotelnya di Odaiba.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan pergi ke Tokyo setelah hampir 3 tahun dirinya bekerja untuk salah satu majalah terkenal, _Catcheer_ _China_. Disana ia bekerja sebagai _fashion editor_.

Setelah beberapa kali memiliki pengalaman meliput acara fashion, kali ini Luhan diberi tugas untuk meliput acara Fashion di Tokyo, termasuk event-event lainnya dan juga tempat-tempat menarik di Tokyo.

Kali ini pasti akang begitu mengesankan menurut Luhan. Untuk saat ini, Tokyo sedang banyak menggelar event-event dan festival-festival dan ia tidak akan menikmatinya sendiri.

Rongga dada Luhan seakan dipenuhi oleh luapan rasa gembira dan antusiasme tingkat tinggi. Pantas saja, Lay –sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Luhan- mennyebut bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Luhan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

Pada Kai.

Seseorang yang pernah ada di kisah lama Luhan.

Jodoh itu memang enggak kemana. Secara tiba-tiba, Kai –yang juga sedang ada urusan bisnis di Tokyo- kembali menyapanya dan meminta untuk bertemu.

_Hyung, aku tunggu di lobi hotel jam tujuh_

Isi pesan dari Kai di kartu ucapan yang dikirimkan bersama dengan baju pemberian darinya. Lebih tepatnya tuxedo keluaran terbaru, berwarna silver, yang sekarang telah dikenakan oleh Luhan. Dari bentuknya saja pasti tuxedo tersebut sangat mahal harganya.

Apakah penampilannya sudah oke?

Luhan kembali mengamati dengan lekat penampilannya di depan cermin.

Dan sejauh ini, tidak ada yang aneh dari dirinya.

Rambutnya telah disisir serapi mungkin, dan telah ditata sedemikian mungkin.

Dia juga tidak salah memakai sepatu.

Mulutnya juga tidak bau.

Parfum? Kurasa, sudah hampir 4 kali Luhan bolak balik untuk mengecek itu.

Jadi, tidak ada yang kurang?

Mungkin Luhan saja yang terlalu berlenihan.

Merasa ada sedikit getaran di saku celananya, Luhan mengeluarkan Iphonya. Dan ternyata sudah ada pesan dari Kai.

From Kai : Aku sudah sampai.

Luhan terkejut.

Kedua bola matanya sukses terbelalak. Hampir saja handphonenya jatuh dari genggamannya, jika saja Luhan tidak secara cepat menggenggamnya kembali.

"aku harus cepat, jangan sampai Kai menunngu terlalu lama" Ucap Luhan cepat. Secepat dirinya pergi keluar dari kamar hotelnya tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum, dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Lobi hotel. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kai.

Penglihatannya menangkap sesosok namja berkulit tan yang sangat dikenalnya, berada di ujung ruangan.

Bisa ditebak namja yang dilihat Luhan adalah seseorang, yang sedari tadi membuat Luhan Nampak seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Ya, Kai.

Luhan berjalan mendekat kea rah Kai yang terlihat serius dengan handphonenya, dengan perlahan. Dirinya ingin membiaarkan Kai menyadari kehadirannya.

Ketika Dean berhasil menyadari kehadiran Luhan, Kai sempat terkejut. Namun, Kai langsung tersenyum, ia memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku.

Kai berjalan mendekat kea rah Luhan.

Setelah tepat berada di depan Luhan, Kai kembali mengamati Luhan dengan lekat. Kai terus-terusan memandangi Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.\

Hal tersebut, tentu saja membuat Luhan menjadi risih –lebih tepanya mari kita sebut saja salah tingkah-

Luhan mulai Nampak gelisah, "apakah ada yang salah –eum dengan –penampilanku ?" Tanya Luhan kemudian dia kembali mematut dirinya di depan dinding cermin hotel tersebut.

Kai hanya tersenyum "tidak.. –malahan , Hyung terlihat sangat sempurna"

Luhan salah tingkah dengan pujian Kai tersebut. Wajahnya mulai menghangat "Gomawo"

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok Kai sejauh ini. Rambut sedikit acak-acakan, hampir tidak pernah tersisir –kecuali untuk pertemuan _meeting-_. Pakaian yang terpakai dengan rapid an sangat pas di tubuh Kai. Dan jangan lupakan kulis hitam eksotisnya tersebut.

"Ayo berangkat" Lamunan Luhan terbuyar seketika, saat Kai mengajaknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Dirinya benar-benar senang saat ini. Rasanya tidak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain bersama dengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IRASHAIMASE"

Seorang pelayan menyambut Kai dan Luhan, ketika mereka berdua memasuki restoran oishii. Keduanya membalas sapaan tersebut dengan membungkuk, kemudian menanyakan meja pesanan atas nama Kai.

Sang pelayan mengecek daftar nama pemesan, kemudian setelah berhasil mengecek, pelayan tersebut menunjukkan jalan pada Kai dan Luhan.

Luhan yang berjalan disisi Kai hanya mampu menikmati pemandangan dan suasana yang tercipta di tempat itu. Angin malam di Tokyo berhasil menyapu wajah manis Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa tenang.

Pelayan tersebut mengantar Kai dan Luhan ke meja yang berada dekat dengan bernda restoran.

Setelah menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan, Luhan pun menduduki kursi tersebut. Kai dan Luhan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Banyaknya cahaya yang berkelap-kelip di sana-sini, tentu saja menarik perhatian Luhan. Luhan melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Kawasan ini memang erat dengan nuansa Amerika-Jepang. Lampu-lampu berpendar terang dari gedung-gedung, dari kapal pesiar yang melintasi Tokyo, dan juga bianglala raksasa.

Luhan tersenyum menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"Jadi, Hyung di Tokyo 10 hari?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Sambil mempersilahkan pelayang untuk menuangkan sampanye di gelas mereka, lalu memberikan dua buku menu

"hmm, ya begitulah" Jawab Luhan kemudian mengambil salah satu buku menu dan mencoba memilih makanan yang ada "aku akan meliput beberapa acara. Dan sepertinya, acara-acara tersebut juga menarik"

Kai hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "aku setuju Hyung, Festival-festival kebudayaan Jepang sangat bagus. Namun aku belum pernah pergi melihatnya, jadwal kerjaku sangat padat"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu, kemudian melihat Kai. Ternyata jadwal kerja Kai masih sama padatnya seperti dulu.

Dulu, hal tersebutlah yang menjadi masalah dalam hubungan keduanya.

Namun, kali ini Luhan berdoa semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang sama.

"sepertinya Tori no mizutaki ini enak Hyung. Ini ada ayamnya, bagaimana? Hyung suka makan ayam kan?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan sambil menunjukkan menunya pada Luhan.

Wajah Luhan menghangat, Kai masih mengingat kesukaannya. "Kurasa aku ingin mencobanya" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kai pun memanggil pelayan yang ada, kemudian menyebutkan makanan yang akan dipesannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke posisi semula, menghadap Luhan, dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kagum.

Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu –lagi- merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Luhan sangat salah tingkah sekarang. Luhan menggaruk tenguk belakannya yang tidak gatal "Kai, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Kai menghela nafas, "ya seperti yang kau tau Hyung, Industri otomotif sekarang sedang bersaing dengan ketat" Kai menatap Luhan di depannya "Tapi Hyung, kabar bagusnya, sebentar lagi aku akan memegang cabang baru"

Luhan tersenyum "kamu hebat" Tatapan Luhan ikut berbinar menatap Kai "kerja kerasmu selama ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil Kai"

"Dan aku harap Hyung, penempatanku bisa di Beijing, biar bisa bersama dengan Hyung" ujar Kai kemudian menggengam tangan Luhan.

Percakapan mereka terhenti, saat Pelayan datang untuk membawa makanan mereka. Ada Tori no mizutaki dan maitake mushroom salad, diletakkanya pesanan tersebut di atas meja.

Kai dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan enak yang telah tersaji tersebut.

"Itadakimasu" setelah nya mereka berdua pun menyantap makanan dalam diam.

Sambil menikmati makananya, Luhan melirik namja didepannya tersebut. Kai Nampak serius dengan makananya. Masih Kai yang sama yang dikenal oleh Luhan, tidak banyak bicara dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Luhan tidak berniat menggangu Kai. Untuk itu, Luhan menikmati makanannya, sambil menganggumi apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, handphone Kai yang berada di atas meja berbunyi.

Hal tersebut, membuat Kai dan Luhan secara bersamaan memandangi benda itu.

Kai, yang merupakan pemilik handphone tersebut mengambilnya kemudian mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"ck, apa lagi ini?!" Decakan keluar dari mulut Kai, bahkan dirinya terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan di depannya "hmmm, Hyung.."

"Ne?" Luhan melihat raut wajah Kai berubah. Luhan khawatir dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kai. 'Oh jangan lagi, kumohon' pikir Luhan.

Kai menghela nafas, kemudian berucap "aku ada meeting penting di Osaka, dan harus berangkat sekarang"

Rupanya doa Luhan tidak terkabulkan. Namun, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum "oh, gwenchana Kai"

"Dan mian Hyung, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sepuluh hari full di Tokyo" ucap Kai lagi penuh penyesalan.

Selera makan Luhan langsung menghilang. Dirinya kini meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya tadi. Tenang, kini Luhan harus mencoba tenang. Bukankah Kai sudah mau berusaha dengan ini semua terhadapnya. Segala sesuatu bisa saja berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap langit Tokyo dari balkon sebuah apartemen yang berhadapan dengan sungai Sumida. Sisa-sisa tetes air hujan masih terlihat, akibat hujan deras sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Aroma khas basah masih menguar, berbaur dengan udara terbuka.

Sehun melihat orang-orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan di Sungai Sumida tersebut. Sehun sangat menyukai suasana Tokyo saat ini. Hangat. Ditambah dengan pemandangan di seluruh penjuru kota.

Sehun menaikkan Canon 5D Mark III. Dia mulai mengatur fokus, kemudian membidik orang-orang yang berada di Sungai Sumida tersebut, lalu mengambil gambar dengan lensanya.

Sehun sudah ingin langsung berangkat ke Tokyo, ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka. Namun Sehun tidak bisa.

Saat itu dirinya tengah berada di Latvia untuk liputan lainnya.

Beruntung seminggu kemudian, Baekhyun menyuruhnya berangkat ke Tokyo untuk meliput festival di Tokyo. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun langsung mengiyakan tugas tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kedatangannya di Tokyo, namun dirinya sudah terlanjur menanyakan harga tempat menginap yang murah di Tokyo pada temannya Kris.

Sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya di _AcsMac_ –majalah tempat Sehun bekerja-. Kebetulan Kris dan Tao –kekasihnya- sedang berada di Jepang, keduanya mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka. Merasa tak enak untuk menolak akhirnya, Sehun mengiyakan saja ajakan tersebut.

"Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kameranya kea rah Kris yang berjalan mendekat padanya "Aku harus bicara dengan Kyungsoo Hyung, Hyung. Aku masih gak terima dengan keputusan tiba-tibanya itu"

Kris ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan Sungai Sumida "tapi, apakah dengan kau berbicara pada Kyungsoo, dia akan merubah keputusannya?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Molla" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya " lagipula, setidaknya aku butuh penjelasannya" Sehun kembali mengangkat kameranya, kemudian membidik langit malam Tokyo.

Kris tidak lagi menjawab. Dirinya ikut memandang langit malam. Keduanya terdiam selama bebrapa saat.

"Ya udah, ayo kita masuk, Tao udah nyiapin makanan buat makan malam" Kris menepun pundak sahabat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya tersebut.

Sehun menurukan kameranya. Kemudian berjalan masuk mengikuti langkah Kris

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Annyeong…..!

Kembali lagi dengan saya, author baru , yang sarat akan ide.. hahaha

Kemarin udh prolognya, dan banyak yang nanya kalo disini Luhan GS atau enggak..

Jawabannya, disini itu Luhan tetap sebagai namja, kan ssang namja xD

Haha..

Aku juga lupa naruh di awal, kalo ini Boys Love, hehe, mian ne..!

Dan Gomapseumnida, bagi yang udah review..!

Terimakasih atas saran"nya juga ya… ^^

Mian ya kalo masih banyk kekuarangan..

Ini FF yang diadaptasi dri Novel..

aku gak asal jiplak gitu..

penggunaan kata juga aku usahakan berbeda, tapi tetep, alurnya persis kayak novel itu

Dan curhat dikit ya..

Khekhe, sebenrnya chapter ini ada beberapa kesalahan pemain..

Huwaaaaa…

Aku juga baru nyadar pas udah setengah perjalanan.. hadeh, malas banget mau diganti..

Sebenrnya yang mau nempatin posisinya Kai itu (yang disukain ama Luhan) adalah Kris..

Dan yang nempatin posisi Kris itu sama sekali blum saya fikirkan..

Hehe.. krna rencanya Kai aku mau pasangin sama Kyungsoo..

Hadehhhhhhh… dan Kris mau aku pasangin ama Tao yang sebenarnya asisten pribadinya..

-_-"

Tuh kana apa saya bilang, … tpi berhubung udah setengah perjalanan..

Aku mutusin untuk ttp Kai aja deh yg disukain ama Lu, trus Kris temenan ama Sehun..

Ya udah..

Akhir kata, aku tetep ucapin makasihhhhhhh *bow

Review ya…

Gak maksain kok..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Camera (First Time we met)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Shounen-Ai (Boys Love)

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi –lebih tepatnya di adaptasi- dari salah satu series dari novel "Setiap Tempat Punya Cerita" yang berjudul "Tokyo `Falling`" karya Seryana Khairil. So, this story belonged to Seryana Khairil. Saya hanya sedikit mengubah kata-katanya, dan menggangti pemerannya. Jadi jika ada yang sudah pernah membacanya, Selamat membaca kembali dengan versi HunHan. Dan maaf kalo ada _typo(s)_ Cast belonged to themselves and their family and GOD.

.

.

Presented by

GreyFanny

.

.

.

Adaptasi dari

"Tokyo `Falling`"

.

.

.

.

.

_Banyak hal tidak terduga,_

_Kamu salah satunya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tenang. Tenang. Tenang._

Kata tersebut berulang kali diucapkan Luhan, seperti ia baru saja meramalkan sebuah mantra. Sementara langkah kakinya terus beradu dengan lantai di halaman depan Tokyo Big Sight. Langkahnya terus saja bertambah cepat, hal tersebut membuat Canon 7D yang digantung di lehernya terus saja bergoyang. Namja manis itu hanya bisa terus berdoa, agar ia masih bisa menghadiri acara pembukaan International Fashion Fair.

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, Luhan semakin cemas. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kalau saja dia tidak bangun kesiangan. Kalau saja dia tidak lupa membawa kameranya, sehingga harus membuat dirinya kembali lagi untuk mengambil barang penting tersebut di kamar hotelnya. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim panas di Tokyo, ia pun harus beradu dengan udara lembap dan sinar matahari yang menusuk kulitnya. Kalau saja semua itu tidak terjadi, tentu saja Luhan pasti akan sangat bersyukur untuk saat ini.

Tetapi, untuk saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal bodoh lainnya. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya tepat waktu!

Akhirnya! Setelah berhasil mencapai pintu depan gedung tersebut, Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Dirapikannya sebentar pakaian yang dikenakannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung _convention center _tersebut. Langsung saja penglihatannya disuguhi dengan kemewahan dan keindahan dari tempat tersebut. Pilar-[ilar gedung yang berdiri dengan kokoh, kaca-kaca jendela yang besar, dan jangan lupakan jejeran lampu-lampu yang sudah menerangi tempat tersebut. Luhan sungguh sangat kagum dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Luhan mengangkat kamera yang semula masih menggantung di lehernya. Ia kemudian mencoba membidik salah satu pemandangan _enterance hall_ tersebut untuk diabadikan dengan kameranya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memfokuskan bidikannya, … dan –oops Luhan lupa untuk mengganti lensa makro yang ia gunakan untuk meliput pameran perhiasan kemarin dengan lensa _telephoto_. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk bergeser ke samping, untuk mengganti lensa kameranya.

Namun, belum sempat Luhan berhasil memasang lensa _telephoto_ pada kameranya, ada seseorang yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Orang tersebut tanpa sengaja berhasil mengenai lengan kanan Luhan, dan membuat lensa _telephoto_ yang dipegangnya berhasil mendarat di lantai.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung begitu cepat. Bahkan Luhan tidak sempat menangkap lensanya tersebut. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Keduanya bahkan hanya bisa diam membeku memperhatikan setiap detik kejadian tersebut berlangsung.

"_sorry_" ucap seseorang yang ternyata seorang namja, dia meminta maaf setelah menyadari bahwa secara tak sengaja ia membuat lensa tersebut jatuh.

"Aduhh" Pekik Luhan saat melihat lensanya sudah tergeletak dengan tidak berdayanya di atas lantai. Dengan lemas ia membungkuk untuk memunguti lensanya tersebut. Habis sudah. Lensa tersebut adalah pemberian dari Kai. "Eoteokkhae?" Tanpa sadar Luhan berucap dengan bahasa yang sudah ia gunakan hampir 5 tahun terakhir.

Namja yang semula masih terpaku, ikut melihat keadaan lensa dari Luhan. Lensa tersebut kini memiliki retakan hampir setengahnya. Namja yang menyadari bahwa Luhan bisa berbicara dengan bahasa korea pun kembali berucap "Agasshi, apakah lensa anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengernyit heran. _Apa? Dia memanggilku Agasshi?_. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah dengan sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama namja tersebut. Namja dengan tubuh tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, dan memiliki wajah _poker face_, yang menurut Luhan itu adalah wajah yang tidak menunjukkan kesopanan. "Yaaa! Memangnya jika ada lensa yang jatuh, apakah itu masih bisa baik-baik saja? Dan tunggu, apa itu? Agasshi? Neo micheonikka? Dari sisi mana kau melihat aku ini perempuan eoh?! Aku ini Namja.."

"Ahhh, jeongmal mianhae.. saya benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi.. saya buru-buru, jadinya saya tidak sempat lihat jalan di depan, jeonmal mianhamnida" Ucap namja tersebut berulang kali, diapun masih dalam keadaan yang _shock_ setelah kejadian barusan "ahh, maaf juga karena telah memanggilmu agasshi, kau –.." Namja tersebut yang tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah kembali melihat ekspresi Luhan. Namja manis tersebut masih marah rupanya.

"Ahh, aku tidak peduli. Mau kau sengaja, ataupun tidak, pokoknya aku minta ganti" Bentak Luhan. Nada bicaranya semakin meninggi, bahkan emosinya semakin tersulut bagaikan api. Beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka, ikut melihat kea rah dua orang tersebut.

Namja tersebut semakin bingung dibuatnya, dia mengecek jam di tangannya. "Oke baiklah. anda tenang dulu." Namja tersebut mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya, "Begini, kalau ada apa-apa, anda bisa menghubungi saya. Ini kartu nama saya.. sekarang saya lagi buru-buru" Ucapnya seraya memberikan kepada Luhan selembar kartu nama.

"Yak! Kamu itu mau lari dari masalah ya? Kamu pikir aku juga gak buru-buru. Asal kamu tahu ya, setelah ini saya masih harus meliput acara di sini. Dan kalau lensa saya rusak, saya harus ngeliput gimana dong?" Emosi Luhan makin menjadi. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa tenang seperti apa yang diminta oleh namja di depannya tersebut. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang, hanyalah nasib dari lensanya tersebut.

Namja yang berada di depan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak ikut terbawa oleh emosi. Ia kembali menyimpan kartu namanya. "Ne. sekarang bisakah saya melihat lensa anda?"

Luhan pun menyerahkan lensanya dengan enggan. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan tentu saja menunjukkan kemarahan tingka tinggi. Namja di depannya pun mengambil lensa tersebut, kemudian memperhatikan keadaan lensanya. Dari posisi tersebut, namja tersebut terlihat menarik. Caranya melihat lensa tersebut, benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang _expert_ dalam hal tersebut. Namun, menarik atau tidaknya, itu tidaklah penting. Sekarang yang penting adalah nasib lensanya. Luhan kembali memfokuskan diri pada lensa tersebut, "Bagaimana?"

Namja tersebut kembali melihat kea rah Luhan, "Lensamu retak"

"Retak?" Luhan kembali terkejut, "Terus harus gimana dong?"

Namja tersebut kembali menunjukan raut serius. Da mengecek jam di tanganya, tidak sempat untuk berlama-lama saat ini, "Bagaimana kalau kamu pakai lensa aku aja? Kebetulan aku juga pakai lensa _telephoto_"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar tawaran namja tersebut, "Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Kita berdua bisa bergantian pakainya" Namja tersebut kembali berucap. Ia juga benar-benar bingung untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini, "Nanti setelah selesai acara, baru kita perbaiki lensa kamu, bagaimana?"

Luhan Nampak berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga ucapan namja tersebut. Dan sepertinya, untuk saat ini, hanya ide tersebut yang bisa dilakukan, "baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

SIAL! Sial! Sial!

Sehun terus saja merutuki dirinya saat ini. Sejak pagi tadi, saat ia akan menuju ke Tokyo Big Sight, perasaanya memang sudah tidak enak. Dan perasaan itu benar-benar terwujud. Hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Mulai dari pagi tadi, Sehun terbangun karena adalah panggilan masuk di teleponnya. Ia terbangun dengan posisi kepala tertidur di depan layar computer. Saat menyadari siapa yang menelonnya saat itu, buru-buru ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. Baekhyun menanyakan laporan wisata yang seharusnya di terima olehnya hari ini.

Sehun tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya tersebut. Saat ia akan membaca kembali laporannya tersebut, kepalanya menjadi pusing, sehingga membuat dirinya harus tertidur saat itu juga. Setelah mengakhiri percakapan via telepon tersebut, Sehun langsung mengirimkan laporan tersebut. Saat dirinya menengok jam di komputernya, dirinya langsung terkejut, mendapati bahwa sekarang ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk pergi ke Tokyo Big Sight.

Akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya secepat kilat, Sehun langsung buru-buru menuju ke tempat tersebut. Keterburu-buruannya tersebut, memang hampir membawanya tepat waktu. Namun, naas sekali bagi Oh Sehun, sesaat setelah memasuki gedung tersebut, dirinya dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja berperawakan manis –yang awalnya dikiranya adalah seorang yeoja berpakaian pria, atau biasa disebut tomboy-, dan mengakibatkan lensa namja manis tersebut jatuh dan rusak.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berurusan dengan seorang namja galak namun berperawakan manis, yang berasal dari korea sepertinya. Sekilas, Sehun melirik namja dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat muda, kulit putih susu, memiliki mata seperti rusa, mengaku seorang namja, namun memiliki wajah beraparas manis dan cantik, bahkan tinggi badannya saja lebih pendek daripada Sehun. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali, bahwa namja manis tersebut benar-benar gusar dan tegang.

Atrium _west hall _tersebut mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang semakin lama semakin banyak jumlahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai mengelilingi panggung utama demi menyaksikan Internasil Fashion Fair kali ini. Dekorasi yang telah menghiasi tempat tersebut pun tak kalah menarik, benar-benar memperlihatkan suasana musim panas saat ini.

Sehun merasa dirinya tengah diajak berbicara oleh seseorang. Dan saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping, ternyata namja manis tersebut tengah mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku kosong dekat panggung. Sehun pun menyetujuinya.

Setelah berhasil mendudukan dirinya di bangku tersebut, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan Canon 5D Mark III miliknya dari ranselnya. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan namja manis tersebut, untuk itu dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan lensa _telephoto_ miliknya, kemudian diserahkannya pada namja manis tersebut. Ia sengaja membiarkan dirinya mengalah, biarlah namja manis tersebut yang mempergunakan lensa tersebut lebih dulu. Lagipula, ini salahnya juga, menyebabkan lensa namja manis tersebut rusak. Sehun sempat tersenyum saat menyerahkan lensa tersebut, namun sepertinya namja manis tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Saat ini dirinya mencoba untuk menikmati acara _fashion _tersebut. Namun, yang ada, ia hanya bisa kembali memikirkan kesialan-kesialan yang terjadi padanya hari ini serta bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, acara tersebut dimulai. Sehun kembali memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Namja manis tersebut terlihat memfokuskan bidikannya pada beberapa pria tua berjas di atas panggung yang sudah siap untuk menggunting pita untuk meresmikan acara _fashion_ ini.

Perawakan namja manis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar menarik. Hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir kecil dan tipis, gaya penampilannya menarik, dan bahkan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Ini baru kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan namja seperti ini.

Sehun merasa lucu atas tindakannya saat ini. Ia pun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

Tanpa Sehun cegahi, dirinya kembali memperhatikan namja manis di sebelahnya tersebut. Namun, saat namja manis tersebut melihat ke arahnya sekilas, buru-buru Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah lain.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh, This is the Second Chapter.

Eotthae?

Jelekkah?

Atau terlalu pendek?

Huaaaa.. Maaf.. Chap ini emang pendek.. gak tau pendek kenapa.. di novelnya, chapter ini emang pendek.. saya juga sebenarnya penngen nambah dikit-dikit, tapi karena kondisi aku sekarang yang baru sembuh dari sakit, jadi. Gak bisa mikir deh, hahahaha, yang penting HunHannya undah ketemu #yeay ..

Oh iya, aku mau memperjelas.. jadi sebenarnya, FF ini emang dari awal dia kayak balik ke masa lalu. Tapi yang bagian pentingnya itu di masa lalunya. Jadi, sampe chapter terakhir, ceritanya memang akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana HunHan ketemu, terus hari-hari mereka, sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta.. yang di prolog itu bukan masa lalunya, tapi udah masa sekrang, yang dimana Lulu udah ketemu ama Hunhun teruss *tiiittt*.. nah, yang chapter 1 sampai chapter ke-2 / ke-3 terakhir itu baru masa lalu, dan kronologi gimana perkembangan mereka berdua -_-"

Gimana? Jelas gak? Kalo gak jelas bisa di Tanya kok.. dan yang penting ikutin terus FF ini.. gak dipaksain kok..

Haha

Dan untuk yang ngereview di chapter kemarin, Jeongmal Gomawo, aduhh.. meskipun hanya sepatah ataupun 2 kata.. saya ngerasa terhura #plakk . maksud saya, saya meresa terharu, gtuuu..

haha.. dan khususnya untuk '**Lu-ie**' yang udah ngasih saran, dan udah ngingetin kesalahn saya.. huaaaaaa,,, itu maksudnya di chapter prolog, itu **Mei 2014**, tapi saya typo.. huwaaaa, gomapseumnida udah mngingatkan.. dan trimakasih juga untuk sarannya.. di chapter ini, saya udah usahakan untuk menggunakan huruf kapital di tiap awal dialog.. dan klau ada kesalahn lainnya, maafkan saya, T_T itu typo pke banget..

Big Thanks For :

Chapter Prolog : zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, ereng, junia angel, Lu-ie, lisnana1

Chapter 1: Windeer Fixiaolu, Sanshaini Hikari, HyunRa, junia angel, Lu-ie

RnR lagi gimana?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Camera (New Problem)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Shounen-Ai (Boys Love)

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi –lebih tepatnya di adaptasi- dari salah satu series dari novel "Setiap Tempat Punya Cerita" yang berjudul "Tokyo `Falling`" karya Seryana Khairil. So, this story belonged to Seryana Khairil. Saya hanya sedikit mengubah kata-katanya, dan menggangti pemerannya. Jadi jika ada yang sudah pernah membacanya, Selamat membaca kembali dengan versi HunHan. Dan maaf kalo ada _typo(s)_ Cast belonged to themselves and their family and GOD.

.

.

Presented by

GreyFanny

.

.

.

Adaptasi dari

"Tokyo `Falling`"

.

.

.

.

.

_Banyak hal tidak terduga,_

_Kamu salah satunya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. _

Luhan terus mengucapkan kata tersebut seperti meramalkan sebuah mantera. Saat ini dirinya tengah berdebat dengan isi pikirannya. Sekedar mengajak batinnya untuk bekerja sama agar dirinya tidak meledak saat ini juga.

Luhan pikir, setelah namja yang menabraknya tadi berkata akan bertanggung jawab dengan lensa _telephoto_nya, masalahnya benar-benar akan selesai. Tapi ternyata, masalah tersebut semakin membesar.

Sesaat setelah acara _International Fashion Fair _selesai, mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menyeret Sehun- langsung menuju ke Canon Plaza yang berada di Ginza. Awalnya Luhan begitu bersemangat ketika mengetahui bahwa sebenatar lagi, lensanya akan segera kembali seperti semula. Namun, sepertinya harapan Luhan tersebut harus dikubur dalam-dalam, saat mengetahui waktu perbaikan lensanya memakan waktu –kurang lebih- 2 minggu. Sedangkan, waktu Luhan untuk berada di Tokyo tidak sampai 2 minggu.

Luhan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia terpaksa kembali mengantongi lensa _telephoto_nya yang telah rusak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Ingin sekali dirinya meminta bantuan pada Kai. Namun, dirinya tidak suka untuk meminta pada orang lain –lebih tepatnya tidak ingin merepotkan-. Pikiran Luhan menerawang jauh. Dia benar-benar patah semangat untuk saat ini.

"Ehem!" Namja yang menabrak Luhan berdehem kuat sekedar menyadarkan Luhan bahwa masih ada dia di sebelahnya. Dan cara itu sepertinya berhasil. Terbukti dengan Luhan yang saat ini langsung menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang –yeahhh , tidak bisa diartikan. Tak berapa lama, Luhan langsung kembali menengok kea rah depan. Dia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi seseorang yang telah merusakkan benda pentingnya.

Namun, Namja yang menabraknya tersebut rupanya tidak kehilangan ide untuk menngambil perhatian dari Luhan. Kali ini namja tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Berapa nomor rekeningmu?"

_Eh?_

Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia kembali menengokkan kepalanya kea rah samping. Alisnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

Bukan!

Maksudku, Luhan sangat mengerti dengan apa yang namja itu katakan. Namun, dia tak mengerti, kenapa namja tersebut memerlukan nomor rekeninganya. Dan seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan yang diberikan Luhan. Sang namja hanya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan kepastian pada Luhan, bahwa dirinya memang sedang meminta nomor rekening Luhan. "saya ingin mentransfer uang ganti lensanya"

Bukannya mengerti dengan penjelasan namja tersebut. Luhan kembali dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. _Dia bilamg apa? Ingin mengganti dengan uang?! Babo!_. Wajah Luhan kembali menunjukan ekspresi lain. Marah! Ya, Luhan kembali marah. Emosinya kembali tersulut sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Jika ini adalah kartun animasi, maka akan terlihat letusan gunung api di atas kepala Luhan.

"Yakk! Kau ini sembarangan sekali. Aku tidak butuh uangnya. Yang kubutuhkan adalah barang. Dan aku ingin lensa baru. Kau mengerti atau tidak sih?!" Luhan kembali berusaha menahan emosinya yang sepertinya akan semakin meledak. Namja yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, terlihat seperti tidak ingin ambil pusing. Padahal nasib Luhan di Tokyo kali ini, benar-benar bergantung pada lensanya. Dan ini semua karena namja tersebut. Namja yang menabraknya. Namja yang merusak lensanya. Namja yang benar-benar merusak harinya.

"Saya mengerti. Tapi kamu tadi sudah dengar kan, kalau ingin lensa yang seperti itu harus memesan terlebih dahulu. Itu juga kalau persediaannya masih ada. Dan jika ingin memperbaiki lensamu harus membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu"

"Ne. Aku tahu itu" Luhan mulai malas dengan namja yang berada di depannya, _dia pikir aku anak kecil apa_. Luhan mendengus sebal, "Terus, sekarang aku harus motret bagaimana?"

"Begini saja, saya kasih kamu 2 pilihan. Pertama, aku transfer uang ganti buat kamu beli lensa baru sendiri. Atau kedua, kamu bisa pilih lensa dengan model lain yang ada di sini, nanti biar saya yang bayar" Namja tersebut mulai menyebutkan pilihannya yang ada pada Luhan. Berharap agar namja manis tersebut mau memilih salah satu di antaranya.

"Ahh, Shireo. Kau pikir mudah apa untuk mencari lensa seperti ini?!" Ucap Luhan dengan tidak sabarnya. Luhan sudah tidak memperdulikan dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan setiap adegan kecil yang mereka lakukan, "Lensa ini berarti banget untuk aku!"

Namja itu kembali menarik nafasnya pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Dia Nampak berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, mencoba untuk tidak ikut-ikutan seperti Luhan yang sudah tersulut emosi. "Terus kamu maunya apa?"

"Pokoknya, kau harus membantuku mencari lensa baru!" Ucap Luhan tegas, seperti menyelipkan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya, bahwa dia tidak menerima sebuah penolakan.

Namja tersebut diam sejenak. Dia Nampak berpikir, kemudian memutuskan "Bagaimana kalau kita cari di Akihabara saja?" Namja tersebut menawarkan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. _Akihabara?_. Mungkin masih sempat, mengingat dia ada janji untuk melakukan wawancara khsusus dengan seorang desainer terkenal. Tanpa berkata banyak, Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya terserah, kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_HIBIYA Line_ yang membawa Luhan dan Sehun dari Ginza telah sampai di salah satu stasiun di Akihabara.

Memerlukan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk berjalan keluar dari stasiun tersebut. Keramaian langsung menyambut pandangan Luhan saat mereka telah berjalan di sepanjang distrik tersebut. Gedung-gedung besar diperhatikan oleh Luhan. Luhan sudah cukup tahu bahwa Akihabara terkenal dengan pusat penjualan barang-barang elektronik. Namun, dia tidak begitu tahu rasanya melihat Akihabara secara langsung. Meskipun begitu, udara panas masih terasa di kulit Luhan, walaupun hari mulai gelap.

Suasana ramai yang dilihat oleh Luhan saat ini tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan suasana di Seoul. Ahhh, betapa Luhan rindu dengan tempat tinggalnya di Seoul. Terlihat di beberapa sudut jalan, orang-orang mengenakan baju-baju yang persis di _anime _Jepang. Banyak orang-orang yang memakai kostum _cosplay _saat ini. Sangat menarik menurut Luhan. Karena jarang baginya untuk menangkanp pemandangan seperti ini di Korea.

"Awas!" Seru namja yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ap–"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya. Dari arah depannya terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang membawa tumpukan kardus berjalan ke arahnya. Dan –Brukk. Tejadilah aksi tabrakan di antara keduanya. Beruntung Luhan memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Namun, tetap saja, insiden tersebut membuat lengan Luhan sedikit sakit. Tercetak jelas di wajahnya, bahwa ia tengah meringis menahan sakit.

"_Gomenasai_" Luhan berucap maaf seraya membungkukan badannya. Ia masih memegang lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"_Daijoubu_?" Pria paruh baya tersebut menanyakan keadaan Luhan apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menunjukkan ia tengah menahan sakit.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menengok pria paruh baya di depannya. Luhan tersenyum. Beruntung dia mengetahui beberapa kosa kata dalam bahasa Jepang, "_Daijoubu_"

"_Honto_?" Pria paruh baya tersebut bertanya lagi.

Luhan kembali menjelaskan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kemudian membungkkan badan lagi dan meminta maaf. Setelah yakin, pria paruh baya tadi mengambil kembali kardus-kardusnya yang sempat jatuh, kemudian berbalik pergi. Luhan kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar ceroboh jika saat berjalan begini. Sebelumnya lensa jatuh, barusan dia menabrak orang, setelah itu apa lagi?

"Babo!" Ucap namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Luhan merenggut kesal. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia kembali marah. Berani-beraninya namja yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut mengatainya bodoh. Uhh, Luhan ingin lensanya cepat diganti. Sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan namja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Namun, sampai saat ini, Luhan belum bisa menemukan lensa penggantinya. Sudah banyak toko yang mereka datangi, namun belum ada satupun yang menjual lensa seperti lensa miliknya. Akihabara itu luas. Ia mungkin bisa saja kembali memasuki satu per satu toko yang berada di situ. Namun, hal tersebut hanya akan membuang banyak waktu.

Luhan kembali mengecek waktu pada jam tangannya. Seketika Luhan berubah panic. Gawat, sebentar lagi dia ada wawancara dengan seorang desainer di Shibuya. Tapi, saat ini, ia tidak memiliki lensa untuk digunakan pada kameranya. Ingin rasanya Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai teratas salah satu gedung tertinggi di Akihabara.

"Eoteokkhae? Aku ada janji" Luhan mengehentikan langkahnya, menengok kea rah namja yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Tapi, aku belum punya lensa pengganti"

"Kita coba lihat lagi di toko sebelah sana" Sehun menunjuk salah satu deretan toko di depan Luhan.

"Enggak bakalan cukup waktunya"

"Kamu kan belum cek di sana. Mungkin saja ada" Ucap namja tersebut santai.

"Terus, kalau enggak ada?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Yahh, beli yang ada" Namja tersebut mengedikkan bahunya enteng.

"Shireo! Pokoknya harus diganti dengan barang yang sama" Ucap Luhan tegas.

Namja tersebut mengehela nafas panjang, dia mulai membiasakan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan diri Luhan yang mudah sekali untuk marah, "Terus kalau enggak ada bagaimana? Kan tidak mungkin barang yang enggak ada, di adain begitu aja."

Luhan terdiam. Dia merenggut sedih. Betul juga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Namun, tetap saja, dia membutuhkan lensa yang persis sama, karena lensanya yang rusak itu sangat berarti baginya, "Tapi, kau yang salah. Jadi kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab"

"Tapi, coba dari tadi kamu sudah membeli lensa yang ada, pasti kamu tidak perlu membuang waktu seperti ini dan tidak akan terburu-buru"

Luhan kembali kesal. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar saat ini, "Terus, harus bagaimana lagi?"

Namja yang berada di depan Luhan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan lensa _telephoto_ miliknya dari dalam tas, "Kamu bisa pakai punya saya dulu"

Alis Luhan berkerut, "maksud kamu?"

"Kita pakai ini bergantian" Namja tersebut menyodorkan lensa tersebut ke hadapan Luhan.

"Berarti kita liputan sama-sama?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Namja tersebut mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

_Liputan sama-sama? Dengan namja tak jelas seperti dia?_

Luhan tidak habis pikir. Dia tidak mungkin menjalani sisa harinya di Tokyo dengan melakukan liputan bersama dengan namja ini. Jika hanya sehari, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi … ini sekitar seminggu lebih dia harus meliput acara-acara di Tokyo. Belum lagi jika Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Kai disaat dia sedang melakukan sebuah liputa –Oh tidak. Apalagi, jika ternyata namja ini adalah seorang penjahat. Dengan sengaja menabraknya kemudian membuat lensanya jatuh sehingga mengharuskan Luhan untuk melakukan kegiatan liputan bersama dengannya, dan berujung dengan suatu tindakan kriminalitas.

Sepertinya, ide untuk menggunakan lensa tersebut secara bergantian itu tidak bagus. Luhan menggeleng, "Jadwal kita berbeda, pasti akan bentrok. Lebih baik tidak perlu"

"Terus, kita harus bagaimana lagi?" Ujar namja tersebut gusar, "Lagipula kita belum cek jadwal kita masing-masing, mungkin masih bisa diatur"

Arah pandang Luhan berganti dari namja di depannya ke deretan toko di depannya. Dia benar-benar bingung untuk saat ini. Dia bahkan sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk lebih lama lagi berpikir. Bersama dengan seseorang yang asing bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Namun, seperti ucapan namja yang berada di depannya, dia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semoga kali ini ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

"Ne, aku setuju." Ucap Luhan akhirnya "Tapi, jadwal benar-benar harus diatur, karena aku juga punya urusan pribadi"

"Ne" Ucap namja tersebut sebagai persetujuan dengan Luhan, mencoba meyakinkan Luhan bahwa apa yang diputuskannya kali ini tidak salah. Kemudian tersenyum.

Luhan terkesiap melihat senyum tersebut. Namja yang berada di depannya saat ini, sekilah terlihat begitu cuek, apalagi dengan ekspresi _poker face_nya tersebut, benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan. Namun, jika sedang tersenyum seperti saat ini, namja tersebut terlihat mengesankan.

Eh? Mengesankan?

Sepertinya terlalu lama berada di dekat namja tersebut, membuat Luhan bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Lagipula, belum tentu penampilannya sama dengan sifatnya. Buktinya, namja tersebut berulang kali membuat Luhan tidak mampu menahan luapan emosinya. Huhh, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seakan teringan sesuatu, Luhan kembali menengok namja tersebut. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Cheoneun Luhan imnida" Luhan berbungkuk kecil, sekedar menunjukkan kesopanan, dia pun mengulurkan tanggannya sebagai salam pekenalan.

"Sehun imnida" Namja yang telah diketahui namanya oleh Luhan bernama Sehun, membalas uluran tangan dari Luhan.

Entah hanya ilusi semata, atau Luhan benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya sedang merasakan suatu sengatan aneh saat jabatan tangan itu terlaksana. Apalagi saat Luhan menatap ke dalam manic mata seorang Sehun. Luhan hampir terperangkp oleh pesona pancaran mata Sehun. Tidak ingin semakin tenggelam dalam keterpesonaannya, Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan perhatiannya dengan mengeluarkn Iphone miliknya,

"Aku harus ke Shibuya sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau memiliki jadwal lain?"

Sehun ikut mengeluarkan Iphone miliknya. Ia ingin mengecek jadwal yang dimilikinya untuk saat ini, "Aku mau _review _warung ramen di Shinjuku. Tapi aku bisa menunggu"

"Oke" Sahut Luhan pendek.

Udara malam Tokyo sudah terasa sejuk memasuki pori-pori Luhan, bersama dengan harum maskulin Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Luhan benar-benar sulit untuk percaya saat ini. Apa yang di rencanakannya benar-benar bergerak di luar semua itu. Hidup terus saja berjalan di luar rencanya. Bahkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Semoga, tidak ada kesialan lain lagi yang akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..

Saya datang lagi membawa, Chapter baru dari FF ini. Apakah ada yang menunggu? Aapakah masih ada yang ingat dengan FF ini? Atau mungkin udah lupa pada FF ini?

Huwaaaa T_T saya minta maaf. Minta maaf banget *deep bow*. Padahal saya author baru, tapi udah seenaknya gak update-update hampir 3 minggu. Mianhae karena dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, saya menelantarkan FF ini.. bukan melantarkan sih, lebih tepatnya gak dilanjut-lanjut #ya sama aja#..

Sebenrnya 3 minggu/2 minggu yang lalu, saya itu lagi ujian semester, sekitar pertengahan Mei sampai akhir Mei. Jadi gak punya waktu untuk lanjutin FF ini, karena lagi konsentrasi dengan ujian. Lagipula, urusan di dunia nyata itu lebih penting dari pada di dunia fantasia ma dunia maya kan? Hahahaha, *nguti salah satu kalimat eonnie saya*.. alhasil aku emang gak pegang laptop sama sekali untuk ketik lanjutan FF ini.. tapi saya *ehem* buka laptop *ehem* ama buka ffn *ehem* buat *ehem* baca FF lain *uhukkk* *uhukk*

Hikss, mian,.. jujur aku itu lebih suka baca daripada nulis. Jadi tanpa baca FF aku gak bisa ngejalanin hidup aku *lebay*.. hehehe.. tpi, sama aja.. aku baca FF gak puass.. aku harus curi-curi waktu, di tengah padatnya jadwal aku *eh?

Hahaha..

Maaf kalo banyak bacotannya..

Buat yang review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, BIG THANKS banget buat kalian. Meskipun pendek, tapi, aku tetep senang kok,…ternyata masih ada yang respect juga ama FF adapatasi ku ini.. Gomawo juga buat semua masukannya.. selama masukkannya tersebut bersifat positif dan bersifat memperbaiki kesalahan aku.. aku bakalan trima dengan lapang dada kok.. hahha, malahan bakalan seneng banget jika ada yang mau memberitahukan kesalahan aku..

Gomawoooo.. dan sekali lagi, maaf kalo ada typo..


End file.
